


Rose’s Journey rewrite

by Witchpokefangirl8647



Series: Rose’s Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchpokefangirl8647/pseuds/Witchpokefangirl8647
Summary: I do not own Pokémon
Series: Rose’s Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokémon

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon

It has been 12 years since Ash had left Pallet town after learning how to take better care of himself and his Pokémon. He even managed to keep in contact with both Professor Oak and his mother reading their letters. His Pokémon even went through a diet change which made them healthier.  
  
Not only that he has also managed to make all of his Pokémon much stronger and . Even having all the Pokémon that he had released come back to him. They had also started their own families sometime ago. Today, both Ash and his Pokémon were enjoying some time with their families.  
  
Ash's daughter Rose was about to turn 10 in a couple of days. He wanted to send her to Pallet town. That way she could meet her grandmother and the professor.  
  
This would be a surprise to his daughter, his mother, and Professor Oak, or maybe the whole town. He would send her before her birthday after she had gotten her shopping  
  
That was something that Rose had always insisted on doing. Meanwhile, back in Pallet town professor, Oak was tending to it four new Pokémon. He didn't know that he would have to give all four away.  
  
Rose was playing with one of the Pichu outside. While she was doing that for her father was writing a letter to his mother. Which read Dear Mom, this is Rose she will be staying with you for the night, please show it to my old room. Love your son Ash.  
  
Once he was done his Pidgeot went up to the room to see if what kind of training everyone would be doing.  
  
*He got up and motioned for the bird to follow him. Which he did gladly soon they both stopped where a large green four-legged Pokemon was standing."Venusaur can you call everyone here? It is time for today's training" Ash said. The large grass type just fired his solar beam and called everyone.  
  
Immediately he gave them their training exercises, with himself and five others headed to the beach. Everyone then got to training right away. Ash, was doing his training as well as dodging waves at the beach.  
  
Later that night after everyone had eaten Ash sent Rose to bed. Once she went to sleep he folded the letter and then went to bed. Tomorrow would be his last day with her.  
  
First, he would go shopping with her to buy some clothes and supplies the other question was be how would he get her to Pallet? While he was asleep a few of his Pokémon were talking.

(Noivern, you, Dragonite, and Charizard are the biggest out of all us flying types here right?)Noctowl asked. (Yeah we are why do you ask?" The bat-like dragon replied. The owl just rolled his eyes "you should take Rose to her grandmothers tomorrow) he said as he started to stretch his wings.

Meanwhile, back in the Kanto region Jessie, James, and Meowth had gotten fired from Team Rocket. Nine years ago their boss had finally gotten fed up with them. Jessie and James had to get various jobs and start a small garden. Meowth learned how to carve small Pokémon figurines with his claws but enough about them.

Back at Ash's house, Rose was fast asleep. That night she dreams of her future Pokémon.

What, she didn't know was that her real journey would be nothing like her dreams.

She wouldn’t get the starter that she wanted nor would she be able to capture the Pokémon she wanted until later. The next morning she got up got dressed and got out the money that she had saved up. The next day Rose got up got dressed and got her money and list that she had saved as her father called her downstairs after that they went shopping. Rose got her things as Ash also her somethings. Soon they finished and Paid once they were outside Ash called out Noivern.

She knew her dad's Noivern could fly long distances without tiring so could his other large flying type Pokémon. Ash handed Rose handed Delia the letter and picked up the package he bought for her. Rose then headed straight to bed.

Rose’s Supplies that she bought

9 full heals,5 Pokeballs  
6\. Sodas(I will give them the same function as they have in the games)  
4 revives  
1 bag of electric type poke food  
1\. Bag of grass type food  
1 bag of water type food  
Grooming supplies And finally several types of pokebeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some of Ash's Pokémon hit their limit in their previous forms


	2. Starting out and improving

The next day Rose got up got ready and then ran towards Professor Oaks' lab. Unaware that all three had been taken. She rushed in as Professor Oak was unable to get a word in edgewise.“ Alright squirt okay Charmander, no bulb” she opened each one only to find them empty.

"I'm afraid all three have already been taken, "Professor Oak said. "We have one extra, but she isn't from this region" he started.

“I'll take her it's better than nothing, and I will take anything,” Rose said. The Professor handed her the Poke ball. She called out the Pokémon the black and blue lynx Started to get excited. ” How did you get a shinx aren't they?” She got her Pokedex and Poke balls as she had to race after her starter. When she caught up to her, she was facing a mankey. Rose had to catch shinx. 

When she had finished her visit to the Pokémon center Rose and shinx left. Both of them headed to the Verdian Forest as she planned. First, the ten-year-old would capture another Pokémon or two.

Then she was going to try to figure out how to train her Pokémon up. It was then that she spotted a weedle. “Okay Shinx uses tackle,” she said, pointing to it. Shinx tackled into it as weedle responded with a string shot.

The electric type went to tackle it again. Immediately after Rose threw a Poke ball and captured it then she walked some more. Her shinx yawned and started to fall asleep.

She returned her and got out her tent and Pokémon food weedle started gathering leaves and petals for his dinner. Shinx just ate as Rose gave her a soda to heal her up. Rose would have to switch her Pokémon food to make sure her starter would get some proper protein.

Then she started to open the gift from her dad. It was a pillow and blanket along with some quick and easy meals. She fixed one of them and ate it since she didn’t want to waste it.

Meanwhile, Ash was busy cooking for his Pokémon as they were relaxing for a couple of days. He was thinking about his daughter and was thinking things over. Maybe he will send her some babies he had to do something with them. He couldn't keep them forever he was not that kind of trainer, and he never would be.

After a while Rose had managed to gain a budew, Shellos, natu, weedle, rattata, along with a few eggs and a Squirtle from her father only got experience through battling trainers of either less or similar strength than her.

She had also bought more poke food and started slowing her Pokémon journey to have everyone enjoy themselves. She was headed to the Pokémon center when all of a sudden she noticed a Charmander shivering and glowing purple she scooped it up and sprayed a full heal.

Rose then rushed him to a Pokémon where Nurse Joy treated him and spreader his flameout. Soon the shiny fire type had joined her team.

3 weeks later

**(Pokémon chat)**

Rose was learning how to train her Pokémon. She had managed to get a few tips from a new friend. Her Pokémon were now growing in levels slowly. Every so often she would rotate her teams around her eggs had even hatched she gained a vulpix, snubull, elekid, Magby, houndour, and Togepi.

Shinx had started to unlock some of her egg moves. Charmander was becoming more and more confident with every win almost to the point of cockiness. Rose was getting worried sooner or later Charmander would lose after all he was starting to fall asleep in battle along with his increased size.

Some of her other Pokémon slowly caught up to Charmander in level. Her shinx and budew were already a bit higher in level even her houndour and Magby were gaining experience.

She had even started challenging the gyms. Forest was proving a tough match despite being the weakest gym leader. Rose was trying to train Charmander but that was proving to be difficult as the fire type starter refused to spar with anyone.

Rose had better luck training Trapinch the ground type was starting to work harder almost to the point of exhaustion.

She tried everything she could to get him to rest, but he would only stop to either eat or sleep. Ash meanwhile was battling a trainer who reminded him of Paul when he first met him although he was a lot less experienced they both were now.

He was good but Ash still defeated him despite not using his best Pokémon. The teen abandoned his unborn Pokémon smashing two empty Pokeballs as he released the rest of his party Pokémon.

Then he just walked away leaving Ash to heal up the fainted abandoned Pokémon. His Talonflame wrapped around keeping it warm as his trainer took care of a ponyta which was only caught because she knew bounce.

Ash knew torterra was getting stronger by sparring with Snorlax, Dophan, Gliscor,Ganger, Melmetal,Dragonite,Feraligatr,and Gigalithe. But It was like he was readopting his defensive style from his time as a grotle. The heavy Pokémon even took a liking to tamato berries since he didn’t need his speed anymore.

He even learned some moves to increase defense like withdraw and iron defense and some hard-hitting moves such as wood hammer, earthquake, rockslide, ironhead, Giga drain, he even learned sandstorm.

Two more months had pasted Rose had managed to finally get a couple of badges. However, Charmeleon was now disobeying her. Meanwhile, Ash had given mudkip to Misty then Ponyta and Ledyba to his mother since they helped her with her garden.

He was even getting video calls from Rose. He was grateful that she was at least earning her badges. Ash wished he could give her some advice on Charmeleon but sadly he just couldn't get the words out.

She had offered to send the evolved fire type starter to him but both decided not to after a while. It did remind him of how Charizard used to act. But, he did not know if that was the reason, or if something else was going on inside the fire type's mind.

Meanwhile, with Rose's Pokémon

 **(Why should I train I am the strongest here)** The shiny fire type stated. (No you are not she is and slugma is catching up to you)the Rose like grass type said pointing to the electric lynx who was practicing her ice fang and the other fire type who was using ember on targets.

 **(Leave him, Bloom, it's no wonder Rose wanted to give him to her father)** the ground type said getting up and walking towards his food bowl.

 **(I was still the first to evolve beat that)** Charmeleon said **(We have more to worry than lazy butt over there)** Luxio said pointing ahead to the next city.

 **(Wartortle you know her dad better than us is anything we should)** Roselia began **(Do you mean other than the fact he already has a Charizard?)** Wartortle asked.

 **(Really he does What do you know about him)** Roselia Replies **(Well he joined as Charmander and became disobedient when he evolved but now he's completely loyal.)**

Dad won't tell me what happened to make him loyal.) The other Pokémon could only nod as looked towards their trainer who was deep in thought. “Dad's happy I'm earning my badges but should I switch Charmeleon out for vulpix or should I stick with the team I now have?"


	3. To late for the League

Months passed as Rose was slowly getting better she had managed to fully evolve her starter, Roselia, Slugma, Charmeleon, weedle,and houndour. She had also managed to evolve Magby and get three more badges Charizard however was still a problem now he was just straight-up refusing to battle and flying up high. She wondered if she should tell this her father. Well, at least she could count on her other Pokémon.

Meanwhile, at her house, Ash was training up his Pokémon as the baby Pokémon was playing with preschoolers while their older siblings were either on their journey or waiting to be chosen for a journey. He was grateful that Rose was showing him her team process he would be cheering for her once reached the league.

Rose would get further than he did right? Maybe he could figure out how to help her with Charizard she did have other fire types though so maybe she would switch him out before that could happen.

She must have had some sort of backup plan for when Charizard ended up worse than he was right? He took a breath and relaxed. Rose was a bit better prepared than he had been through it did take her several attempts to get any badges.

What they didn't Realize was Rose wouldn't be able to enter the league at least not right away.

7 months later

Rose hung her head, she was too late to compete in the league her Charizard was arguing with another Charizard. (Please I am a lot stronger than you and your trainer old-timer) the black dragon-like Pokémon said looking at the trainer.

“Dad you're here sorry that we” she began. “At least you earned your badges he said. “Your Charizard reminds me of how my mind was very disobedient I wish I could help you with him" Ash continued.

“I just wished I knew why he won't listen and fix it" she replied./p

"I am sure we can, we figure it out Charizard what are you" Ash began. "Cut it out," Rose said as her Charizard lashed at her father's who quickly looked at Ash. "Go ahead handle him," Ash said simply. Charizard quickly grabbed his shiny counterpart and slammed him down to the ground. This made the younger Charizard dizzy.

"I should have asked you if you had any backup plans or"he tried to. "I wish I did have some type of backup plan,” Rose said. "Oh um so now what should we do? "Well, you can prepare for a second chance or go straight to Johto.

Ash's Charizard was easily handling Rose's Charizard as her Blastoise watched in amusement. This went on until Ash told him to stop Rose returned her nearly fainted Pokémon and went to return Blastoise. After a while “There you are I have half a mind to Ash honey” Delia started. “Mom we were just discussing what to do next you could try again With the indigo league Or you could prepare and head to Johto,” Ash said. “ I might do that


	4. Getting ready for a new region

She couldn’t believe it Coal would only listen to her when she was having sparring matches against her father. But that was the only time he would ever listen.

Rose and Luxray walked outside after returning the shiny Pokémon. Ash: Hey sweetie you okay? Rose: Yeah dad I am going to use my other fire types for a while. Ash: So do you want to go to Johto or try for the indigo league again?

“I think I might go to the Johto region Her father just smiled “you want to go early give yourself more time to train?” She could only nod “that sounds like a good idea I might start rotating and give everyone a chance to train.” P” That is a good idea.

My Charizard didn't listen to me until I gained his trust once more by helping him after he was frozen by a Poliwrath's “But it seems to me yours needs to be knocked down a few pegs.”

Coal(What is this old man talking about I'm her strongest.) Charizard(You're full of yourself kid you remind me of me when I was younger. Listen if you truly believe you are her strongest prove it.)

Coal(I'm listening how do you want me to prove it?) Charizard:(Challenge Luxray to a battle. She is around your level right? If you truly are Rose's strongest then you'll have an easy time). Coal-fired a small flamethrower at Luxray who swiped at it her claws turned black. She then kicked him with her hind legs and a bit down on his tail with her teeth sparking. Coal got knocked out immediately as Rose got out his Pokeball and called him back.“

“You could always take houndoom or magmar” Ash suggested “Maybe I could use them for tougher battles” Rose replied. “Your right Though Coal needs to be knocked down a few pegs,” She said as her mind started to wonder. “You will figure this out you are a smart girl,” Ash said. “Yeah, but it took me nearly a year to learn how to train my Pokémon, so I” “No don’t I should have taught you more” Ash interrupted. 

She decided to take her Vulpix, Snubull, Togepi, Shellos and Elekid as Luxray tapped her ball. ” Maybe I could swap out when I get to Hoenn.” she said to herself.


End file.
